


tell me why my gods look like you

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I swear, Oneshot, SuperCorp, but it ends well, kara reveals her identity, slight angst with a happy ending, supercorp is basically two dorks who refuse to admit that theyre in love with each other, the reveal™ but everything goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Oneshot in which Kara finally reveals her secret to Lena (don't worry, it has a happy ending)





	tell me why my gods look like you

Lena sighed and looked down at the debris surrounding her. Once again, she had been the victim of an assassination attempt. It had become an event to expect every one or two weeks, courtesy of either Lillian or Lex Luthor. Roughly the same thing happened each time – men would be sent to attack Lena, but before they could get to her, the girl of steel would appear out of nowhere and fight them off (destroying her office in the process). One would think that they would have given up by now, but they were determined to get to Lena.

She looked around and examined the damage that had been done to her office. Miniscule glass fragments from the window carpeted the floor, and the door had been destroyed when one of the men was thrown at it with an incredible force. Parts of the wall had dents, and some of the frames she had on the wall had fallen, a few even shattered. However, thankfully her couch and desk remained intact.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that the frame she kept on her desk was still unblemished, and picked it up. It was a gift from Kara and displayed a candid photo of the duo taken by Alex. Without their knowledge, Alex had taken the picture during game night as they held each other in a tight yet warm embrace. Kara had a soft look on her face; her eyes closed shut and a smile so large it stretched from one ear to the other. Lena’s head was buried in the other woman’s neck and although one couldn’t see it, she felt like they were the only two people in the world and wished she could freeze time and stay in that particular moment forever, wrapped in Kara’s arms without a care in the world.

 

The memories brought a smile to her face. She would’ve remained there, pondering about Kara and the times she shared with her best friend, if a voice hadn’t snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Is there anything else I can do to help?”, the voice asked. She did not need to turn around to know who was talking to her; she could recognise that voice anywhere

 

Supergirl.

 

She always seemed to be there to rescue her from the brink of death. On more than one occasion, she had arrived to be her knight in shining armour, even after Lena was certain the Kryptonian was not going to be making any special appearances that time. She lost count of the number of times she caught her in her arms when she was shoved off a balcony and carried her to safety, or saved her from a plane just mere seconds away from crashing. They had a unique and special bond, and Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t have a small crush on the heroine.

 

Despite having a special relationship, Supergirl never told Lena her real name, which bothered Lena. She trusted Supergirl, but it didn’t seem like Supergirl trusted her. She spent countless hours analysing why she refused to tell her who she really was. Every time she pondered on why she refused to reveal her identity, it always seemed to circle back to one particular reason – because she was a Luthor. It was something so small, yet it still ate Lena up inside. She came to the conclusion that if Supergirl refused to share her identity, then she must find out who she is herself. Since then, she had been looking for clues or slip ups that can help her unmask the hero.

 

She took a deep breath and turned around to face the mysterious heroine.

“Yes“, she replied, straightening her back and maintaining eye contact, “tell me who you really are.”

 

This wasn’t the first time she had asked this question, and each time Supergirl would weasel her way out of answering the question. Lena assumed that she would fire back a witty response or distract her in some way like she usually did, so she was surprised when the hero hung her head and looked away like a guilty puppy, pulled up the sleeve of her suit and extended her wrist towards her.

This gesture puzzled Lena at first. She wasn’t sure why Supergirl was doing this or what it meant…until she noticed something shiny and thin wrapped around her wrist with a small metal heart attached to it. A bracelet.

_The same bracelet she had given Kara._

 

Realisation hit her like Supergirl’s _(or Kara’s)_ fist colliding with a brick wall, and she sat down in her office chair to process everything.

 Suddenly everything made sense: why she would sometimes leave so suddenly with a feeble excuse; how she always seemed to know exactly when to save her and where she was or how she never seemed to get tired or why Kara was _so strong_ and why she always hugged her so tightly, making her think that she was about to crush her (not that she minded). Lena suddenly understood why one time she kissed Supergirl’s cheek and left a lipstick mark, and then Kara arrived minutes later donning the same exact mark, or why Supergirl and Kara had the same takeout orders.

Everything made sense.

_Her best friend was Supergirl. Years of friendship…and she never bothered to tell her until now._

 

Supergirl, _or Kara_ , didn’t need to say anything, and remained staring at the ground, too ashamed to face the person she cared so much about, yet kept such a big secret from for so long.

Lena felt a wave of different emotions flooding through her – sadness, betrayal, relief, confusion. But the emotion which stood out was anger. This wasn’t a new feeling for her. It was something which she experienced on a daily basis, yet always managed to cover it up and remain composed. But this anger was different, and she wasn’t sure if she was mad at Kara for not telling her before, or at herself for not realizing that her best friend’s part-time job was flying around and rescuing citizens of National City.

She knew that if she was going to stick around she was going to end up unleashing her anger on Supergirl/Kara, so she simply stood up and made her way towards the exit, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoing in the silent room.

 

She was planning on leaving the office, _maybe even leaving town eventually_ , had Supergirl not stepped in front of her as she approached the exit.

“Please”, she whispered softly as she placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Listen to me, Lena. I kept this from you for a reason. Let me explain everything”

 

Lena fought back the tears that were threatening to spill and bit her lower lip.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to hear it. You lied to me so many times. You didn’t trust me with such an important part of your life.”

 

“I couldn’t tell you who I was-“

 

“Because I’m a Luthor?”, Lena scoffed and a sarcastic smile appeared on her face.

 

“If I had shared my secret with you, your life would have been in danger. Anyone wanting to attack me or get back at me could use you as a means of torturing me. I couldn’t put a target on your back like that. I care about you.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, _Super._ I’m leaving” Lena announced bitterly.

 

Without any warning, the Super dropped to her knees.

“I am begging you to stay. Lena please. I can’t lose you. Not you. Anyone but you.”

 

The guilt was making it difficult for the Luthor to look up at the ceiling. She pursed her lips together and did her best to block out the words coming from the person who betrayed her and left her in dark about something so big.

 

But then again, no one had reacted like this at the threat of her departure…

 

She felt Supergirl rest her head against her shins and heard heaving sobs coming from her as she kept on repeating the same words, like a mantra to change Lena’s mind: “Please stay. I’m sorry. I can’t lose you. Not you. Anyone but you. I love you”

 

She had seen Kara cry before. This wasn’t new. Sometimes she cried when an animal in the movie they would be watching died, or when she said that she missed her biological family. But seeing Supergirl cry was something _different_.

Lena didn’t believe in any sort of god or goddess, but to her, the closest thing to a goddess would be Supergirl. A mighty being, with a big heart and fists that bring criminal masterminds to justice. A hero which not only saved people from danger, but gave them something they desperately needed: hope. She certainly wasn’t someone who broke down easily.

And yet, her Herculean hero was sobbing on her knees in front of her, broken as she begged her to stay.

 

_Maybe she did care after all…_

Lena caved in to her begging.

She dropped down to her level, wiped a tear off Kara’s cheek, closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Supergirl’s. This seemed to ease her crying and the chanting stopped.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence, something which they thought they were never going to experience again.

It was Lena who eventually broke the silence to apologise. She placed the palm of hand on her cheek, and the blonde jerked her head up to look at Lena.

“Kara, I’m sorry for overreacting. I understand that you only did it to protect me.”

Kara only nodded.  

Then, with a sudden burst of courage and without hesitation, Lena cupped Kara’s face in her hands and pushed her lips into Kara’s. She expected Kara to pull away, or at least not move an inch and remain there. But instead she pulled the Luthor even closer, as close as possible.

When they finally pulled away, Kara mumbled an “I love you”, to which Lena smiled and whispered the same thing back, resting her forehead against hers once again.

Despite the fact that the room they were in was destroyed, their relationship wasn’t, and for this Lena was eternally thankful.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“What exactly are we? I mean, we just said I love you to each other and _we kissed_.”

“I – I don’t know, but it’s something I want to find out.”

 

For the first time in ages, the smile Lena had on her face was genuine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm stressed about the reveal skdjlfks
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> As usual, come say hi to me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> tumblr: danvers-lance  
> twitter: @kara_zxrel
> 
> (For @nialuthor, @sleepinluthors and anyone else who is stressed about the reveal™)


End file.
